masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat (Mass Effect 3)
Combat Controls Mass Effect 3 Controls Press start to go to the menu. Power Wheel Hold the RB (on Xbox 360) or R1 (PS3) to bring up the power wheel. This pauses the game, and allows you to access all the available powers that you and your teammates have at their disposal. Powers capable of usage are orange, powers in cooldown are greyed out, with a visual aid to show how close they are to cooling down, and powers currently ineffective are red with a down arrow on them. From the power wheel you can choose to use up to three powers (one per teammate, and one for you), and when you exit the power wheel, you and your teammates will use the selected powers. HUD Screen The Heads Up Display, or HUD, shows all the vital information needed during combat. The HUD shows the targeting reticule, which gun you are using, how much ammunition you have left (in the clip and in reserve), and your quickslots. It also shows which teammates are in your present squad while indicating their status (by means of colors), and the status of Shepard's shields and health. Moreover, when Shepard uses a power, a small pair of faint-red semicircles will begin moving from the left and right toward the center of the screen (see the HUD screenshot). When these semicircles meet at the center, Shepard's powers have cooled down, indicating that the player can use a power again. If an enemy is within a certain range and in Shepard's present field of vision, a special reticule will appear telling you the type of enemy and indicating the relative strength of this enemy's health, armor, and shields or barrier (if any of these apply). Combat Powers Melee Combat Melee Combat is an even more important feature than in previous games. Like with Mass Effect 2, pressing a specific button will trigger a melee attack which involves striking an enemy with whatever weapon is being held. This standard attack can be chained together with subsequent presses of the melee button to perform a melee combo. Heavy Melee Mass Effect 3 introduces a new form of melee, called "heavy melee". The attack is accessible by holding down the melee button. Heavy Melee is significantly more powerful than a standard melee attack, and the animation shown varies depending on which class the player chose at the game's start. All classes can not only increase their melee damage, but they can also invest in Rank Evolutions that increase damage of Weapons, Melee, or Powers. *Soldier - Produces an omni-blade from their omni-tool to stab enemies. *Infiltrator - Produces a "forked" omni-blade with an electrical combat effect. *Sentinel - Produces dual omni-blades on both hands in an inward-to-outward swiping motion. *Vanguard - Utilizes a biotically-charged punch. *Adept - Blasts a wave of biotic energy from both hands. *Engineer - Charges their omni-tool with incendiary powers in a backfist attack. *Krogan (multiplayer) - The signature krogan charge. *Asari (multiplayer) - A biotic explosion, not dissimilar to the Nova power. Mass Effect 3 also introduces a new form of melee called the "Grab" which involves pulling an enemy over from another side of cover and stabbing them. While this attack is instantly fatal regardless of difficultly, health, shields, barriers or armor, it requires specific criteria: There must an enemy close enough to the cover, and the player must be crouching on the other side. Opportunities to grab are indicated when a fist symbol appears while crouching, and is triggered by holding down the melee button, as one would do for heavy melee. Health, Armor, Shields, and Barriers Armor Represented by a yellow bar, armor is one of the less common forms of protection used by enemies. It is likely to be found on higher tier infantry, commander units and bosses. It is used in some regard by all factions and provides a strong layer of protection for most foes. Armor is best countered by weapons that fire single powerful rounds as opposed to numerous weak ones. Therefore, against any armored opponent, it is advisable that selected individuals have either a Shotgun or Sniper Rifle. Heavy Pistols, which are semi automatic and fire large bullets, are less effective at taking down armor than shotguns or sniper rifles but more effective at it than an Assault Rifle or Submachine Guns. Armor can be countered by a variety of powers. Combat powers are probably the least effective with the exception of Adrenaline Rush. The best tech power against armor is Incinerate as fire is one of armor's greatest weaknesses. Biotic powers are less useful against armor but Warp still presents an option for degrading the armor of an opponent. Incendiary Ammo and Warp Ammo also helps. Shields Represented by a blue bar, shields are the most common form of protection found on enemies. Shields tend to be strong against biotic powers (most of the time, enemies cannot be affected by biotics until their shields are removed), but weak against fast-firing weaponry like SMGs or Assault Rifles, as well as certain tech attacks. Shields tend to be strong against slow-firing weapons like heavy pistols, sniper rifles single-shot assault rifles, and Shotguns. Powers like Overload and Disruptor Ammo are very effective at dealing with shields. Barriers Represented by a purple bar, barriers are used by biotics as a replacement for shields. Like shields, barriers are vulnerable to fast firing weapons, like SMGs but don't take as much damage from tech powers like Overload and Energy Drain. However, Overload can be upgraded at Rank 6 to do double damage to barriers, increasing its effectiveness against both defenses. However, biotic powers like Warp and Reave can do massive damage to barriers. Concussive Shot can also be effective against barriers. Barriers tend to be strong against slow-firing weapons like Heavy Pistols, Sniper Rifles, single-shot Assault Rifles, and Shotguns. Ammo powers like Warp Ammo and Disruptor Ammo are very effective at dealing with barriers. Squad Combat Difficulty Narrative This difficulty level is intended for players who are more interested in story than combat. Shepard and squadmates are stronger, weapons are easier to handle, and enemies are weaker and less aggressive. This is a nonrepresentative Mass Effect 3 combat experience. Casual This difficulty is intended for players inexperienced with shooters. Shepard is stronger and does more damage, weapons are easier to handle, and enemies are slightly weaker and less aggressive. Normal This difficulty is intended for players with experience playing shooters and RPGs. This is the baseline Mass Effect 3 combat experience. Hardcore This difficulty level is intended for players looking for a challenge. Enemies are powerful and aggressive. Advanced gameplay skills required. Insanity This difficulty level is intended for players seeking the ultimate challenge. Enemies are tenacious, react quickly, have heavily upgraded weapons, and use their powers mercilessly. Game Options Auto Level-Up *'Off:' Powers must be manually activated and evolved in the Mission Computer's Squad screen each time Shepard or a squadmate gains a level and earns points. *'Squad Only:' Powers are automatically activated and evolved for squadmates as they gain levels and earn points. Shepard's powers must be manually assigned in the Mission Computer's Squad screen. *'Squad & Player:' Powers are automatically activated and evolved for Shepard and squadmates as they gain levels and earn points. Squadmate Power Use: *'On:' Squadmates will automatically use their most effective powers in combat. *'Off:' Squadmates will only use defensive and ammo powers automatically. All offensive powers must be manually ordered. Hints: *'On:' In-game instructions and directions are displayed. *'Off:' In-game instructions and directions are not displayed. Action Icons: *'On:' Displays indicators when an action like exiting cover is possible. *'Off:' Does not display indicators when an action like exiting cover is possible. Weapons Heat and Thermal Clips Mass Effect 3 uses the same system as Mass Effect 2, where weapons fire a certain number of shots and then the current Thermal Clip must be ejected and a new one inserted. If you do not have any Thermal Clips for a specific weapon, then you cannot fire that weapon. Unlike in Mass Effect 2, there are more ways to increase reserve clip capacity and even increase the amount of rounds that a weapon can shoot before a replacement clip is needed through weapon mods. There are also ways of increasing reserve ammunition through Rank Evolutions in any ammo type, provided your character class has access to it. If you run out of spare clips, a loud beeping can be heard indicating the weapon has overheated, and cannot fire due to lack of thermal clips. Like in Mass Effect 2, clips can be replenished by picking them up from downed enemies that use weapons that take clips, and in multiplayer, by visiting ammo boxes scattered around the map. Weight Capacity Each class has a different amount of weapons that it can hold at one time. If Shepard is encumbered then limitations will be imposed. For example, power cooldowns will be extended. Weight does not affect the power cooldown times of squadmates.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/347/index/9678025/1#9746621 Weapons Every class now have access to all weapons, but is still limited by weight. They can be upgraded up to the X (10) series. The first five upgrades are available in the Normandy Shuttle Bay on a character's first ME3 playthrough. The last five upgrades must be acquired by using the Import ME3 Character option when creating a New Game. This will carry all weapons, upgrade levels, and mod levels over, and allow you to purchase two additional upgrade levels in the Normandy. Picking up the weapon once more during the second playthrough will automatically upgrade the weapon to three levels. Spectre weapons will have all ten levels available for purchase in the Normandy. See Also *Classes *Powers (Mass Effect 3) References * Category:Gameplay Category:Mass Effect 3